


Tweezer Teaser

by Thunderrrstruck



Series: Stark Expo '38 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Kids, Tweezers, in which Will Stark has a cameo mention, splinters, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderrrstruck/pseuds/Thunderrrstruck
Summary: Morgan has a splinter, but she's afraid of the one thing that can get it out.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Series: Stark Expo '38 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581913
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober





	Tweezer Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober2020 on Tumblr (day6). Prompt: "Get it out."

Morgan’s toes curled tighter and tighter the closer the tweezers came. While she knew they were the only way to relief, she still shivered at the sight of their glinting, cold, metal tips. The minute the end touched the sole of her foot, she yanked it back with a shriek.

“Noooo,” she pouted with crossed her arms and looked into the eyes of her father. In reply, he mimicked her face yet with an air of mocking. Loving flattery would be the best description, since Morgan never took offence to it. Her father’s antics made her laugh, instead. She let out a giggle, and when her frown deepened, so did the smile she was trying to hide.

“Honey, if you don’t let me do this, you’re going to have a splinter in your foot for the rest of you life. Do you really want that? That’s a lot of hobbling!”

Morgan fell into uneasy quiet. What a difficult choice! She didn’t want the tweezers anywhere near, but neither did she want to hop on her other foot to get places. For the rest of her _life_ , too? What if she stepped with her free foot on a different splinter? She’d need a wheelchair then. What a scary thought... “Okayyy,” she admitted. “Get it out, then.”

Tony shifted closer to her affected foot only to pause and glance up at her.

“If you scream this time, All your toys go to your brother”

Eyes wide, she yelled, “No!” Selling toys was one thing, but giving them to Will was absolutely unacceptable. He had his own toys, and frankly, Morgan didn’t think he deserved her stuff.

“Okie, I’m holding you to it.”

“I won’t scream.” Morgan grinned proudly and slowly extended her leg again.

Tony ducked his head back down and inched the tweezers once more forwards. 

This time, Morgan did not let out a shriek. She _did_ gasp. And she _did_ jerk her foot away at the last second.

“Maguna–,” Tony began with a sigh.

“Can Mommy do it instead?” she asked.

For what felt like forever, Tony blinked her way. She read nothing in his expression. (Was he sad? Was he relieved?)

“Fine,” he finally said. “Fine, I’ll go get Mommy for you.” He shifted into a semi-stand, leaned in, and planted a gentle kiss to Morgan’s temple. “Love you, bean,” he added before stepping inside the house in pursuit of one Pepper Potts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review?


End file.
